


Ellipses

by KiannaLeigh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*is purposely left empty*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ellipses

Silently, Always silently.  
A little smile, a little frown.  
Silently, Always Silently.  
Put on cruise, too tired to choose.  
Silently, Always silently.  
And no one knows.

They see it on my face.  
Yes I know they must.  
But "IT" hasn’t left a trace.  
The real thing is all hidden and bound.  
A gag of misery becomes a straight-jacket of silence.

So silently, Always silently  
But inside I'm screaming.


End file.
